Through The Eyes Of A Shimigami
by Hitsugaya's BanKai
Summary: my first fanfic, Ichigo and Rukia fall in love, but not everybody is happy about this, and when Ichigo,Rukia and Renji attend a Capitan's meeting, they discover shocking news! IchigoxRukia rated 'M' for lemons sorry if slow on updates, ima lazy fucker lol
1. Sleep Well my Sweet

_**Through A Shinigami's Eyes**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Sleep well- my sweet**_

Ichigo woke up shivering. it was cold, too cold for June. he sat up, carlessly threw the sheet off of him turning sideways and lowering his feet to the floor. it was fucking freezing cold, and Ichigo had no idea why, the weather forcast had called for it to be in the 90's all week.  
He yawned as he got out of bed,and went downstairs. as he was walking down the stairs he noticed that Yuzu wasnt making breakfast yet, and that his father hadnt attacked him yet this morning.

" where the hell did everyone go?" he knew his other sister Karin was staying at her grand-parents house for the week, but that still left Isshin and Yuzu M.I.A. once he got downstairs he found the source of the cold- his stupid father had put the A/C to fucking 30 degrees overnight. he groaned and turned it to 70. Ichigo dragged himself upstairs to change out of his pajamas.

He looked over- noticing his clock reading the time; 4:16 A.M.

" are you kidding me??" he mumbled.

he pulled his blinds open to see the pitch-black sky- a full moon was out- and as he looked into it he wondered- maybe Rukia was looking at the same moon in Soul Society.  
Since returning home a month earlier from Hueco Mundo, he hadntseen or heard anythingof Rukia, and the truth was- he was missing her- badly. at that moment hed have fought 100 more espada to be with Rukia.

He sighed loudly, and sat back down on his bed. it was decided, he was going to go to Uraharas shop later to ask that damned salesman if he could use his Senkai gate to go to Soul Society. he needed to tell Rukia how he felt about her; irigardless of if she felt the same way about him. he was going to look into her deep purple eyes and tell her those three simple words.

Another thing bothered Ichigo- why hadnt Kon woken up and pestered him yet?  
_'oh well, i should consider myself lucky he isnt around. that bastard might even be dead...'_ Ichigo thought to himself, but when he listened closely he could hear breathing from inside his closet.

_'damn Kon, sleeping in my closet just because it smells faintly like Rukia...'  
_and then he noticed somthing odd- Kon was sleeping at the foot of his bed.  
"wait- whos in my closet? what the hells going on??" he whispered as he cautiously walked over to his closet. he opened the door swiftly- amazed and confused as to what he saw inside.

"RUKIA?!" he shouted

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed out- suprised to be discovered.  
Kon awoke.

"NEE-SAAAAAN!!" as he lept at her.

WHACK!  
Rukia batted him down.

"oi- Rukia- why are you here?" Ichigo spat out loudly.

"be quiet fool or the damn whole world will know im here you idiot! i was going to suprise you in the morning, but it seems you woke up and found me." Rukia said to him.

"why didnt i sense your Reiatsu?" Ichigo asked a groggy Rukia.

"since when were you good at sensing Reiatsu? and besides- i learned to mask it." she said in a matter-of-factly voice. a smile crawled across Ichigo's face.

"yea- but i still found-"

WHACK! Rukia punched him square in the eyes.  
"I wouldnt keep yelling, your dad will wake up." she said- looking over at the clock which now flashed 4:31 A.M.

"why are you up so early anyways?" she asked- stiffling a yawn.

"i dunno, i just kinda woke up." was his answer. since he had opened his blinds the moon had illuminated his whole room- and seeing Rukia in that moonlight the way he did made him want her even more.

"Rukia- you-" look really beautiful, was what he was going to say, until-

"NEE-SAN! I THOUGHT ID NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"kon- why cant you stay unconcious for more than five minutes?" Ichigo whispered as he stomped the small plushie.

"Ichigo, you were going to say somthing to me?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"hm? uh- no." hed lost his courage- his resolve.

"oh- okay." Rukia was disappointed. she wanted to know if it was just her."umm, if you dont mind- im going back to sleep."

"huh- sure; go ahead. ill see you in the morning."

"kay. night Ichigo." and with that she gently slid his closet door closed, rolled onto her back, and fell asleep again.

_' oh Rukia, why couldnt i tell you? why did Kon have to ruin my moment... sleep well- my sweet Rukia...'_

Once morning came the sunlight shone brightly through Ichigo's window. Around 7 A.M. he decidied to get up Rukia and go get breakfast. After lying in bed awake for three hours, he was hungry. He flung the door to his closet open, and looked at Rukia as she slept, as her body moved slightly as she breathed, how her raven- black hair was a mess, and how peaceful she looked. It seemed almost a sin to disturb her- never the less-

"Oi! Rukia! Wake up!"

WHACK!

"fool, i was having the nicest dream too!" she had been dreaming of how Ichigo had saved her, both from exicution in Soul Society, and from the Espada and Aizen in Hueco Mundo.

"sorry, i just thought you might like some breakfast, Yuzu's made bacon and eggs- oh- and waffles, i can smell them." he said gently to the small Shinigami that lay before him, gazing into her beautiful, violet eyes. she slammed the door in Ichigo's face.

"i'm getting dressed! i'll be out in a minute." she said to him through the door. a few minutes later they both walked downstairs into the dining room, and sat beside each other.

"so, Rukia, how suprised was Ichigo this morning??" Isshin yelled through the kitchen and into the dining room were they were seated.

"oh- he found me in the middle of the night, i did'nt get to suprise him nearly as much." Rukia told Isshin calmly.

"wait- dad- you were in on this??" a confused Ichigo asked.

"of course! no-one can get into this house without me knowing!!" was his father's reply.

"wow! this is really good Yuzu!!" she shouted to Ichigo's little sister as Rukia swollowed a mouth-full of waffle. Yuzu was just sitting down at the table to start eating now.

"thank you, Rukia!" a delighted Yuzu thanked.

"if you find her cooking to be so good Rukia, you can join us anyday for breakfast, my third daughter! Isshin remarked. he was always saying how Rukia was his newest daughter, even though it bugged her kinda.

"hey, dad, where's Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Karin is staying with her grand-parents for the week, Ichi." Yuzu answered for her father, whos mouth was full of bacon and waffle.

Once they all finished eating, Ichigo and Isshin began to clean the dishes.

"i wonder why they want you to go Ichigo, your no Capitain."

"i dont know either dad, but last night while i was laying awake in bed, i got a Hell butterfly, and it told me i was supposed to go to some Capitain's meeting today, it did'nt exlain why though." Ichigo whispered, as to not let Yuzu hear their conversation. they finished the dishes, and Rukia and Ichigo went upstairs to prepare to go to Soul Society. Ichigo was ready soon before Rukia was, and soon found himself waiting downstairs for her. when she was finally ready, they said good-bye to Yuzu and Ichigo's father, and left to Urahara's shop. once there, Urahara opened the Senkai Gate, and bade them farewell. once in Soul Society, they were greeted by Capitain Ukitake, and Capitain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Nii- Sama!" Rukia burst out, wondering why he was there to greet them, as her brother HATED Ichigo Kurosaki for everything about him.

"hello, Rukia." said in his usual lifeless tone, ignoring Ichigo all togather.

"Capitai-" Rukia started, but was stopped.

"please, dont be so formal, just call me Ukitake." the capitain called out.

"right.." Ichigo wasnt paying attention, Byakuya was glaring at him, hate in his eyes, as always.

"come Rukia, Kurosaki." he said, not taking his eyes off Ichigo until they flash-stepped to the Capitain's meeting room. all of the other 8 Capitains were just sitting down, along with Renji. Rukia knew why Renji and Ichigo were there, but she didnt expect to be coming with, could she be? no- she was imagining things.\

"Oi- Renji, why are you here, this is a _Capitan's _meeting." Ichigo laughed out.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE! AT LEAST IM A REAL SHINIGAMI!!" Renji shouted out, boiling with anger at Ichigo's remark. at this the Capitain Commander scowled.

"SILENCE! please take your seats!"

Ichigo spared no time finding his seat between Rukia and Hitsugaya. the Capitain Commander stood-

"this meeting is in regards to the status of Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, and miss Kuchiki Rukia." the Capitain Commander started-

_'oh my God- i think so!' _Rukia thought.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is to undergo trial and be tested for positon of 5th squad's replacement Capitain."

Ichigo gasped loudly-

"C-C-Capitain!?" Ichigo stutered out.

"silence, Kurosaki, i was not finished speaking. Abarai Renji is to undergo trial and be tested for positon of 3rd squad's replacement Capitain"

Renji just grinned, he knew it would happen sooner or later, especialy after abtaining Bankai and being promoted to vice.

"and lastly, Kuchiki Rukia is to be promoted to Viec-Capitain, until she abtains Bankai, at which point she is to undergo trial and be tested for positon of 9th squad's replacement Capitain"

Rukia thought she was going to faint, she could have never dreamed of being a Capitain, just like her brother.

"you are all dismissed!" Yamamoto declared. all of the Capitains flash stepped and were gone right away- exept one.

"congratulations, Rukia." Byakuya said to his sister before disappearing.

"Nii- Sama..." it was not often Byakuya gave praise, not even to Rukia.

"Oi! Rukia! can you belive it?" Ichigo flash stepped right in front of her. "Grats!!"

"thank you, Ichigo. i knew you and Renji were to be the new Capitains, but i did'nt know i would be too." she looked at Ichigo. she had never realized just how much he'd matured- not until now. "Ichigo- i- you" but Ichigo stopped her.

"Rukia, i think i should tell you-"

"Ichigo, what is it?" she asked, knowing what he would say next, waiting for him to say if after so long.

"Rukia, i love you."

"i love you to, Ichigo." he took a step closer to Rukia and wrapped his arms around her body. she put her arms around his waist, as he looked deeply into her purple eyes. snickering, Renji said mockingly "awww- how cute- Ichigo and Rukia are in love! as he burst out laughing. but he wasnt laughing on the inside, he was burning up, jealous of how Rukia loved Ichigo and not him, after all they had togather. he flash stepped away, to his home, and sulked the rest of the day, before going to sleep early.

Ichigo woke up on the floor in Rukias house. she was 'allowing' him to live there as long and anytime they were in Soul Society. Rukia had woken up just mere minutes before her dear boy friend Ichigo, and had been watching him sleep quietly, peacefully, and, did i mention _quietly_? oh yes, i did. but all the while, a thought crossed him mind, and she pondered at it, wondering, why did Ichigo and herself take **so long** to express their feelings? why didnt they just say it to each other the very moment it had crossed their minds?? and why, why was she asking so many questions, when she knew very well they all lead to the same damn answer. Ichigo stood up and sat down gently on Rukias bed, sitting beside his woman. there she sat, sitting upright, her legs covered by her bllack sheet, contrasting greatly to the white skin of her body, and the red bra she wore. it really stuck out, and Ichigo couldnt help but let his eyes wander a bit. lucky for him Rukia didnt notice, or it would have been a fist for breakfast, and Ichigo wasnt very hungry.

"good morning beautiful." to him, she was a goddess (wearing a red bra, of course, to him, im sure that was alot of the reasoning to his logic, he was still 16 remember)

"good morning, baka" she whispered back to him "and by the way, if you want to see my chest so much, just ask me." damn, _she had noticed _he thought silently. he would act like it never happened.

" ugh, thanks." he said sarcasticly.

"what, you looked, so i offered."

"no, i meant the 'baka' part."

"oh, right, your just nervous because youve never seen a woman before, have you?" she giggled.

" duh, yea, all the time, but could we switch the subject please, id rather we didnt talk about my experiences with chest before."

"no,no, i meant in person, not in porn you perv." at this Ichigo turned pink.

" who assumes i havent seen boobs in real life, midget??"

" me, i saw what was in your closet, sicko!" she laughed "i lived in there practically!! you forget that already?! i know everything that was in there!! _everything._" she had a point.

"shut up and kiss me." he pullled her to his body, and he kissed he lips, gently, but somehow powerfully at the same time. after their lips parted, he started to pull back from her, she grabbed him and pulled him back.

"who said i was done with you yet??" she spat out sensually. she pulled him to her small, midgety body, and felt his strong toned body. but as much as she admired him, he admired her so much more. she kissed him with all her might, but he returned the passion easlily, and shot his tounge into her mouth, battling over dominance of Rukias mouth. as they kissed in this deep, lust filled manor, Rukias hand slid down Ichigos body, finding its way donw to his waist, until he grabbed it, broke the kiss, and said gently, "no- not yet my love."

"but, Ichi, why not, are you afraid of my love?" she asked sweetly, but her smile turned into a grin" or do you fear the thought of sex with me?"

"no- i just dont want to go to the trial smelling deeply of your scent mingled with the scent or sex." he said "it would give Byakuya a reason for us to never see each other again." she frowned deeply. " tonight, i promise, my sweet lover, Rukia." he gazed deeply at her as he said these words, everything gone, just like that- poof- and there was only Rukia. and if as on cue, a hell butterfly flew in, and reported that there would be no meeting today, it was post ponned until tommorow. as if a sign from god, they ran to the bedroom, slamming and locking the door.

" This is perfect Ichigo, ive wanted this for a while now."

"yea- me too." Rukia stuck her tounge out at him, giggling like the little girl she was.

"not as much as me, im anxious to see if your as good as you say or if your all talk, strawberry boy." this hurt Ichigos pride, but hed make up for it in bed, he was sure he would. he ran his fingers through her silky-smooth soft, ravne-black hair, and pulled her head back, exposing her neck in full. he kissed her neck, bitting ever so gently down on her, enough to make her let out a groan, so early in.

"you kiss well, for an idiot" she added.

"your moans turn me on, even though your a midget." aand if he wouldnt have been making her feel _so_ good, she would have hit him. but now was different, if they were gunna do it, shed have to just hit him after sex. he gazed into the deep purple pools that were her eyes, and let out softly "i love you, Rukia."

"enough damn talk Ichi, lets just start-" she said, getting slightly annoyed with how long he was taking.

"fine, if your so eager to come to me- then we'll start." he grinned. he pushed Rukias small body onto the bed, and un-did her bra while she lay. as her white, soft breast were now revealed before him, he could feel his pants shifting, and so could the petite girl below him.

"tss, thats it? this wont be much fun." she mocked, until it continued, and she gasped. he had reached up her skirt, pulled off her panties, and was shoving his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"not fun huh- guess ill just have to sto-"

"NO!" she didnt even let him finish his sentance. next thing she knew- his hand was gone, but his whole head had gone up to meet her at her dripping hole, tounge slipping into her wet folds before she could do anything to stop him. as if she would. he found her clit. and sucked hard on it, taking in what seemed like gallons of her delicous juices. she let out several moans and deep gasps, calling his name out loudly-

"ICHIGO!!" he pulled his face away after moments later of sucking on her, and slipped his pants and baoxers off, and thrust into her sopping pussy, pulling out and thrusting back in, listening to her moaning. she threw her head back as he battered her clit., until she couldnt hold out any longer for Ichigo- and her cum surronded him.

"Ichigo, im so sorry." she let out.

"why are you sorry?" he asked her, gently whispering into her ear.

"i couldnt last until you came."

"your not supposed to, its supposed to be _me_ holding out for _you _to cum, not the other way around." he drew out of her, covered in her sweet, sweet juices.

"at least let me clean that off for you, strawberry." she asked soflty.

"wha-" she slid down his body, and took him deep into her throat, sucking hard on him. she wrapped her tounge around him, and started to bob her head back and forth, rythimicly moving around him.

"Rukia- you dont have to-"

"yes- i do," she said, but Ichigo barely understood her, because of him in her mouth. only seconds later, he groaned very loudly, as cum shot into her mouth, and she swollowed it down, tasting his fluids mixed with her own. she relased him, and he fell back, sighing loudly.

"Rukia, i love you _so _much, thank you my dear." he gazed at her.

"no problem sexy, it was _my_ pleasure." she gasped out. and she fell into his arms, and by the time they knew, they were both asleep, tired from their sweet love making.


	2. Niiro Hisakata Heru Heki

Once Ichigo woke up in the morning, he left silently to go to Renji's house. Once Ichigo arrived, he convinced Renji to train with him, so they left to the training grounds of Seireitei. Upon arrival, Ichigo flashstepped away from Renji, putting about 10 feet between them, who had already drawn his zanpakuto, and swung his hand over the blade, screaming out "Howl! Zabimaru!!" as the zanpakuto changed into its shikai form, Ichigo, whos blade was in a constant state of shikai was drawn form its bandage sheath, gleaming in the bright suns rays. he grabbed it by its white cloth, spinning it furiously above his head.

"You ready?" Ichigo said to Renji.

"Always man." He replied, charging Ichigo as it extanded and lashed out at the shinigami representative, but was parried flawlessly, by Ichigo who flashed behind Renji, who smashed the pommel of zabiamru into Ichigos ribcage, winding him slightly. but within seconds, zangetsu was high in the sky, and rocketed downwards as

" GETSUGA TENSHO!!" was screamed out as the black reiatsu shot out towards Renji- who blocked barely with zabimaru, but was still knocked backwards quite a distance.

" Wanna turn this up a notch?" Renji glared at Ichigo, who replied

"Sure", taking his free hand to the pommel of zangetsu, yelling "BAN-KAI!!" as the blade turned completly pitch black, and wasa a hell of alot stronger.

" Ban Kai!!" echoed Renji, as zabimaru grew into its huge bankai form, red mane flowing in the wind. its sharp fangs raced at Ichigo as Renji whiped the huge serpent towards him. he dodged it narrowly, and brought his blade down heavily onto zabimaru, sending straight down and smashing it to pieces. the splattered blade reformed back together, whipping at Ichigo.

"Baboon Bone Cannon!!" Howled Renji, and a huge ball of red reiatsu charges forth at Ichigo, who had no chance in hell of dodging, but he didnt need to. the blast engulfed Ichigo, and once the smoke cleared, there stood/ floated Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing his mask of the Hollow.

" Lets go." said Ichigo, voice distorted from the mask as he moved so quickly around renji it looked like 100 ichigos racing around. Renji pulled in zabimaru, encasing himself in it, creating a dome with spikes ejecting from it, but a single shot of "Gestuga Tensho!!" from the hollow smashed it into pieces. he regrouped hes blade, lashing it towards Ichigo, nearly hitting him, but more importantly, deflecting the raging getsuga tensho.from behind Renji blasted out dual getsuga tensho crosed to make an 'x' shape. he sensed the huge force and jumped up accordingly, dodging narrowly, not realizing he fell into Ichigos trap, who flashed in front of him, blasting a point blank blacak getsuga.he gaurded with his bankai blade, but was still smashed backwards, into the side of the wall. Ichigo appeared infront of Renji, disolving the hollows mask. Renji climbed out of the hole, yelling out-

" YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS CHEAP BULLSHIT!!" he screamed.

" If this were a real fight I wouldn'ta held back..." Ichigo said.

" Yea, but this is only training! you dont have to shoot to kill!!" the pissed shinigami yelled.

"ha, shot to kill... i have better attacks for that sort of thing." Ichigo scoffed. " I was wondering if you'd advanced 'nuff for me to use my other zanpakuto attacks on." he continued, stepping away and facing the other wall.

"oh? new moves?" he questioned, "care to show me"

"sure, but step back a few steps"

"..." Renji stepped back and watched onwards, as Ichigo took a more ready stance.

" Hinote Are Kashous Za Sore!!" as three black flames erupt from zangestsu in a triangular formation, until they twisted around each other and exploded upon smashing into the wall on the other side of the feild, exploding into a massive burst of black flames.

"What the fuck was that??" Renji burst out in suprise, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"the second attack of zangetsu, i learned the third one to, but i can't do it to well yet, so if i fuck it up, it'l take alot of space just in case..." Ichigo said.

" how much space?" Renji questioned.

"at least 100 feet." he grinned.

"well then, you'll just have to exuse me well i take a few steps back so i can see this..." Renji grinned back. The sky above them turned pitch black and lightning struck down all around Ichigo, as Renji stood stunned, afraid of the most powerful reiatsu hed felt in a long time. then red lightning struck Ichigo's body, as he shouted

"Niiro Hisakata Heru Heki!!" as a think red laser cut the sky, exploding upon impact of the ground, destroying everything in its path of devistation.

"IIICHIIGOO!! DUDE THAT WAS FUCKIN INSANE!!" Renji burst out screaming in exitment.

"yea.. thanks man.." Ichigo panted "I still havent exactly mastered every aspect of it though..." he was still out of breath. Ichigo told Renji he was tired and both returned home, and Ichigo slipped right back into bed next to Rukia, but she woke up.

"Ichigo! you look exausted!! what happened?" Rukia said concerned, worrying he might have been in a fight.

"I was training with Renji and I used showed him my two newest attacks..." he said, just getting his breath back.

"oh..." she whispered understandingly.

"do you mind if I go back to sleep babe?" he asked her.

"no, no, its ok Ichi, get your rest." she smiled at him and crawled over him out of the bed. " ill make you some lunch when you wake back up, 'kay?" she said to him softly in his ear.

"that would be as amazing as you look Rukia." he whispered back at her.

the next day

"morning Rukia" Ichigo wispered in her ear when she woke up.

" Morning my sweet baka." Ichigo just groaned. "what?? to early in the morning to make fun of ya?" she giggled.

"just a little"

"hope you'l be ready for your test later babe." she said slightly concerned.

"hows your Bankai coming along?" Ichigo asked her, in regards to her own test.

"eh, it might be a few days still." she sighed.

"few days? pshhh, if i can do it in three and im such a knuckle head like you say, why can't you do it in less?" he laughed at his joke.

"real funny Ichi, you just happen to have an un-godly amount of reiatsu... and remember what your motivation was for getting it under such harsh conditions..." she winked at him.

"yea yea i know... all the other guys were gettin it and i didnt wanan be left out, so I-" she cut him off:

"bullshit hehe..." she laguhed. " cuz thats not what i remember strawberry boy" she stuck her tounge out at him.

Ichigo scowled at her playfully and said to her " I hate it when you call me tha-" yet again, cut off by Rukia saying

"exactly" and winking slyly at him. Ichigo sighed got up, and went out to the location of where he would soon be tested, for the role, of Capitain of a Squad of the Gotei 13 protection squads.


End file.
